Doujinshi
by CosmicIdiot
Summary: Yuuko finds one of Mio's manga, However when she reads it she is rather disturbed by the contents. What's more Mai is acting strangely as well. The events that follow change the relationship between the three of them see each other for ever.


It was an average morning at high school, Mio rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat down at her desk.

"Good morning!" Yuuko said cheerily bouncing into the classroom, full of energy as usual.

"Morning Yuuko" Mio said, not sharing her friends liveliness .They were both early for once, the first ones in the classroom as opposed to Yuuko's normal routine of arriving a few seconds before lesson started .

"Mio what do you call a millionaire deer that dresses up as a superhero?" Mio thought about it for a second "Stag man?" she suggested. "No, Moose Wayne!" Yuuko said joyfully, she waited for a laugh but found only silence.

"Aw come on I spent all night coming up with that one" she complained

"Well maybe you should have spent your time studying instead of coming up with awful jokes" Mio responded

She quietly doodled in her school-book as Yuuko took her seat in front of Mio, having given up on making her laugh for one day. However just as she did she a look of horror came over her face as if she'd remembered something awful. "Let me guess you forgot to do your homework again?" Mio said amused at her friend's failings.

"Uh huh" Yuuko nodded.

It's okay, you can copy mine" Mio sighed reaching to get it out her bag "what kind of idiot forgets to bring…"

she felt around in her bag but she couldn't find it.

"Ah!" Mio squealed.

"What's wrong? You mean you don't have it either?" Yuuko panicked.

"I must have left it in the library when I was working there last night. I have to go get it" Mio said, sprinting off at a lightning speed.

The teacher wouldn't be arriving for a couple of minutes so she had a bit of time to fetch it. Yuuko stretched back on her chair until her head was facing downwards. Huh? There was something poking out of Mio's satchel. Yuuko stopped stretching and swiveled her chair around to get a better look at it, it looked like one of Mio's home drawn manga. Yuuko liked reading these, but normally Mio tried to hide them out of embarrassment. Yuuko found Her curiosity getting the better of her and she reached into the bag and pulled the bits of paper out, she was confident Mio won't mind if she had a quick look at it. Holding it in both hands she inspected the paper, the first panel showed a girl with short brown hair in a school uniform.

_Huh that's me_ Yuuko thought _I guess Mio likes me so much she wants to draw me having adventures in a manga, that's nice_.

The next panel of the manga showed her walking into her house after school.

_Oh I guess I've just come home after a hard day_ _at school_ Yuuko thought _lets see what I do at home._

I go to my bathroom and start to Take off my clothes? Yuuko said gazing in confusion at the Manga. _that's a bit weird, I guess I must be getting ready for a nice bath_ She concluded.

_Okay what am I doing in the bath?_ she wondered _I'm taking my electric toothbrush in my hand and I'm_… Yuuko turned the page.

She was not ready for what she saw.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed reeling back from the page "That's disgusting!"

As she took in the awful sight of her doing that dirty act her face convulsing in horror and her hands started to shake.

It was at that moment Mio arrived back from the library "I'm back" she announced " I managed to find the…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she realized what Yuuko was looking at.

With the speed of a cheetah pouncing on a gazelle Mio lurched forward in a dive to snatch the offending paper. She flew headfirst through the air and ripped it from Yuuko's hands before she could gaze upon it any more.

With her Manga in her hands Mio lay belly down, splayed across the floor of the classroom. Quickly she sat up and turned to Yuuko with a red face and shouted

"Uh It's not what it looks like honestly !

"The Manga's not even mine, A friend of drew it!"

"That's not even you in it it's somebody else!" I meant to draw Rei Ayanami but I screwed up so it just looks like you"

Mio knew from Yuuko's expression the excuses weren't working

She quickly tried to stuff it behind her back.

"Manga what Manga? I don't recognize this; I've never seen it before in my life!"

Her face got redder and redder as she tried to convince Yuuko of her innocence eventually she reached breaking point.

"You're an idiot Yuuko!" she shouted as she screwed up her face.

Other people were starting to enter the classroom now so Mio quickly scurried to her seat and stuffed the pages into her skirt pocket.

Mio shrunk into her seat and flushed a deep red, thoroughly humiliated by the situation.

Yuuko didn't look like she was going to recover any time soon, her face was still twisted with the look of somebody who has seen true horror. She hadn't moved from the position she'd been in when Mio had snatched the Manga out of her hands.

For a minute Mio thought she had broken Yuuko but then her face twitched and color returned to it and she slowly turned around to look at the floor.

Mio cringed; this was just about the worst thing that could have possibly happened to her. She'd never meant for Yuuko to see that at all.

She wondered if their friendship be able to get past this? Mio had her doubts; Yuuko hadn't exactly taken it well, she looked like she had post traumatic stress disorder or that she'd caught her parents having sex. She stared at Yuuko longingly. If Yuuko had reacted this badly to the Manga then how on earth would she react when Mio told her about her true feelings for her?

To be continued...


End file.
